


Psycho Attraction

by Sole_Executioner



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Executioner/pseuds/Sole_Executioner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We start off where the game did with the washingtons and their friends heading to the cabin in the mountains and the prank being played on Hannah. But this time...... things end a little differently than the game ever allowed you to choose , because this time ..Beth lives , but Hannah does die because of her own foolish actions. Also , we get a bit more interaction between the characters than in the game prologue.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Mountain Resort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start off where the game did with the washingtons and their friends heading to the cabin in the mountains and the prank being played on Hannah. But this time...... things end a little differently than the game ever allowed you to choose , because this time ..Beth lives , but Hannah does die because of her own foolish actions. Also , we get a bit more interaction between the characters than in the game prologue.

I wrapped my hands around my shoulders , crossing my arms. It was really cold up here by December, it felt more like they were trying to hike Mount Everest.  
"you still cold , Beth?" Josh asked before wrapping his arm around me ; Somehow he was warm under his coat, despite the weather  
"How the hell are you not freezing? I mean i'm the one that loves the cold " Josh looked me up and down and chuckled "I don't know Beth , seems like you can't handle this level of hypothermia ."  
"oh Haha , very funny . I do love the cold I just don't love it when it's trying to kill me . How the hell are you not shivering anyway?"  
"well ... unlike someone who loves the cold, i try and bundle up, wouldn't wanna get sick before we even get to the cabin" he gave me a teasing look.  
"alright alright genius, so maybe I'm a bit underdressed but I still won't say i regret it"  
I felt josh's hand land on my head and he ruffled my hair a bit . Everyone had already arrived at the cabin , but Josh wanted to take care of some things before he left so i stayed behind with him and we made sure everything was ready for this weekend. 

I looked up from the floor of the cable car and saw that we were almost at the stop. Josh followed my gaze and moved his arm from around my neck , and I understood that we needed to be carrying the bags soon and walking in the cold but I was still disappointed at the loss of warmth . I zipped my coat up all the way and wrapped my scarf around my neck more tightly .  
"alright, you ready to face the outside? Because i can guarantee you it's going to be colder out there than it was in here"  
"yeah " i responded in a muffled voice , pointing to my scarf that was up to my mouth and the fact that i was about to pull on a pair of thick gloves "  
He chuckled when he saw me , then nodded and picked up three bags, i picked up the other 4 , fortunately mine wasn't as heavy because two of the bags were small and contained makeup and toiletries . 

Josh opened the cable car door and we stepped out carrying the bags. I went ahead as he locked up behind us and grabbed his own luggage and caught up to me.  
" So , what do you think they're doing up at the cabin right now?"

Josh put on an exaggerated expression as if he was some sort of detective and said " Well, Sam will probably want a bath once she's there to warm up. Jess and Emily will probably be at each other's throats as usual, Mike and Matt will probably be messing around ..better not be breaking shit tossing a football in there. Chris and Ash clearly won't be boning anytime soon so they'll do some passive aggressive flirting , and Hannah will be wondering when the hell we're gonna get there and get everyone back under control" I laughed as he gave a small bow after his evaluation . 

We finally arrived at the cabin. The lights were on and it was noisy inside , at least one person was definitely fighting in there amongst the laughing . Josh and I looked to each other , he started shaking his head at how accurate he was and smiled, I rolled my eyes smiling back then took a deep breath as we both headed inside.


	2. Friend Rivalry

As we got inside Mike and Matt, who really were throwing a football back and forth , tossed it onto the couch and came to help us before greeting us.   
"How was the trip?" Hannah asked as she stepped closer. 

"Well I was a bit cold but Josh helped warm me up a bit." 

Mike responded to that with "OOoohh did he ? did he help keep you nice and heated ?" then tossed his head back making howling sounds 

Josh slapped the back of his head "Stop being a dickhead , she's my sister , so you better show some respect."

"oh , the way you did ? all pressed up against her to keep her body nice and toasty?"

"ugh! your jokes are going too far Mike!" Jessica said , heading down the stairs with Emily close behind , looking at jess with what looked like an expression of disgust. The fight must have been pretty bad. 

I covered my face with my hand "jeez , you guys are a real circus you know that?"

"oh come on , i was just messing with them babe." Mike responded to Jessica  
Jessica went over to Mike and grabbed his hand , "come on , there are better ways of doing that , i'll show you" Jessica said suggestively  
that definitely caught Mike's interest "oh, now this i gotta see for myself " he said before winking at us and going after her , upstairs.

I saw Hannah was getting uncomfortable and seemed a bit disappointed while everyone else either cringed or laughed it off . I think she wanted Mike with her this weekend. I had known about her feelings for him for a while but I didn't know how to help her . "Hey , Hannah.. would you help me set up my room ?"   
Hanna's expression lifted suddenly and she smiled "sure , it'll be just like old times." 

I nodded at everyone else and Hannah and I went upstairs to the right wing . My room was the fourth one down . After Hannah helped me set up , we both went back downstairs and found that the party had mostly broken up . The lights were off and the noises that had been coming from Mike and Jess's room had stopped a while ago. 

"hey , Han? I'm gonna get some food "   
"huh? oh ok . " She said as she examined a piece of paper on the counter.   
"what is that?"   
She looked up from the paper " Oh, it's nothing , just a note one of them left "   
"Oh? what's it say?" I asked as i pulled out some turkey ham, mayo , and lettuce from the fridge  
"Oh , you know , just thanking us for bringing everyone up here and they say they've gone for a walk outside."   
"alright then" i responded. She sounded like she was lying, convincing, but I was better at it so i could spot it a mile away but I wasn't a nosy type of person so I just let it slide.   
"I'm gonna go see if I can find them"   
" Ok then, just be careful... these woods can have all sorts of wild animals."  
"I will, don't worry " she responded. I heard her folding the paper and putting it in her pocket before she left and the door slammed behind her.

I took my sandwich into the lounge and took two big bites out of it before i noticed Josh laying down against the counter...with a bottle of what looked like whiskey, next to him.   
I sighed as i went and sat on the chair next to him . "Jeez, you poor thing, this is gonna be a long weekend." 

 

Hannah went into the small room outside the Cabin house . It was a fairly large room actually that felt more like a small house and she felt the word shed wasn't the right word since they never really stored tools in here. "Mike? I got your note ..." Hannah said as she saw Mike closing the closet .   
He turned around and smiled at her "Oh, hey" he said , turning around to face her   
"Hey.. so.. " she wasn't really sure what to say to him , this whole situation was making her heart beat like crazy with nervous anticipation , it seemed too good to be true.   
"Why don't we start with a little ..making out.. and see where it goes from there?" he said 

She looked at him and nodded slowly then down to her shirt, her hands unbuttoning the buttons of her blouse.  
"oh hell yeah......" he whispered in the dark 

Suddenly Hannah heard whispers , they sounded like they were coming from under the bed " oh my gosh!"  
"Is she taking her shirt off?"

"what?... what's going on ?" Hannah replied   
Then... when Chris and Matt came out of the closet with the Camera.. it hit her.  
It was all a prank!! Mike never wanted her ... this was all for laughs, at her expense! she knew it was too good to be true .  
Stupid , stupid , idiot! she scolded herself , then ran out of there crying and wanting to get away from there as far and fast as she could.   
She heard the others coming after her which only made her run faster, into the pitch black forest at night, with only the light from the moon to help her see.


	3. Inevitable Sacrifice

I was just putting my plate in the sink when I saw a blur of a person pass by the window , I had just enough time to get a glimpse of a tattoo, my sister's tattoo!  
What was going on? hadn't she gone to join them for their "outdoor walk?"  
Was there a wild animal after her or did that idiot Mike say something to her?  
I quickly washed my hands , turned off the faucet and walked over to the counter as I dried my hands.  
I tried to quickly wake josh up , shaking his arm and his shoulders , but he was in  
an alcohol induced coma it seemed.  
"fuck!" I cursed in frustration as I grabbed my coat and my cell phone and headed towards the front door . 

I saw everyone gathered around outside the frame of the door that was left hanging open  
and quickly made her way to the front of the crowd and demanded answers "whats going on ?! where is my sister going?"  
They all started talking at once , talking about how she couldnt handle a joke or how it was just a prank  
I quickly pieced it together and realized that they must have used her feelings for Mike to humiliate her somehow  
and now she was probably in the woods or who knows where, all alone , and blaming herself.  
Her sister was naive and did have some blame but it wasn't her fault  
she didn't know her own friends could be so cruel....I did.

"you guys are jerks!" i finally yelled at them as I ran after Hannah , calling out to her as i made my way through the forest that panned out in front of our cabin  
at least the light from the cabin could lead us back if we got lost.

"so.....should we go after her?" Mike said  
Sam turned to face Mike and said in a mocking tone "somehow , I think you're the last person she wants to see right now , Mike."

 

I quickly made my way across the bridge ; From here there were two routes i could possibly take , the safe one or the one that would get me further quickest.  
I wasn't a big fan of taking shortcuts because of what I had heard about the dangers of them for so long , but I had taken the shortcut before many times, as long as i was  
careful and observant, I shouldn't have a problem getting through . I hopped over the rail of the wooden stairs connected to the bridge at the right distance so i felt my feet hit the snow a moment later, instead of the slippery and possibly jagged rocks. 

I slid the button on my iphone across and saw the light from the camera flash against the fresh white snow . I slowly made my way through the trees, and narrowly avoided some stags that were roaming , or in some cases bounding across my path. 

"Hannah !? is that you?" i shouted as i saw a figure crouched or sitting in the snow.  
She turned around slowly to face me " who is it?"  
I walked closer to her and her eyes showed she finally recognized me  
"you must be freezing out here" i said as i took off my coat and put it around her . "im so stupid" she said sadly as she stood up 

"no you're not Hannah you just-" i paused and we both turned around as we heard what sounded like a rustling and a twig cracking in the trees  
"who's there?" Hannah called out as the sound became more prominent ... maybe it was a bad idea to ask who was there , but I could probably handle it , besides it could be one of our friends . The sound started coming closer to us and at a faster pace and suddenly Hannah and I were running through the forest, not back in the direction of the cabin like we should have been , but further into the trees.

Out of nowhere all the trees ended, we were finally out of the forest .. "aahhh" we had barely kept from sliding off the ledge in the clearing .  
Whatever was following us was still there, and now he or it came out of the trees, gray all over, with what looked like a gas mask and some sort of piping carried on his back. what the hell was he planning to do to us exactly? Well whatever it was, as long as it was a human being , he could be stopped or killed. suddenly I felt Hannah's hand , tugging hers, she was still backing away , and I was about to stop her and calm her down but the ground under our feet gave way and I felt Hannah pulling me down with her and barely managed to catch a hold of a branch before we slipped the whole way down , which we probably wouldn't have survived. 

All of a sudden the man from before was leaning over the ledge and......... trying to help them up?  
They were so freaked out by the sudden appearance of another human being that they had both assumed he was going to hurt them . I finally felt the pressure from Hannah's hand start to take a toll on my ability to hold onto the small piece of wood clinging to the side of the ledge... I knew I had to make a decision , either let her go and save myself... or fall and risk the strong possibility of both of us dying , all those thoughts and more kept flashing through my head, along with Josh and how he would feel if he lost us both to some freak accident. I had to make a decision quickly, i could already feel my hand slipping down the branch and it wasn't going to hold much longer with both of our weight pulling down on it. I knew what i had to do and i looked up at the man with the face covering with a pained expression and he seemed to give a slow solemn nod back , barely discernible considering how much he had on him. I turned to the general direction of my sister clinging to my arm , without looking at her "im sorry Hannah, im so sorry" and I let go of her wrist , hearing her scream as she fell and my eyes started to get watery as I swung my legs , hoisting myself up , allowing me to grab his arm as my body rose slightly from the motion , just before the branch snapped and fell to the ground and he lifted me over the ledge. 

After crying on his shoulder and clearing up the misunderstanding, he led me back to the cabin and I had to tell everyone what happened , Josh was most devastated... he blamed himself for what had happened and was clearly grieving the loss of Hannah but he also pushed past everyone else and came to me, wrapping me tightly in his arms and pressing my head against his chest whispering that it was ok and that he understood why I had to do it and that it wasn't my fault .. it wasn't even his , it was our so called friends as he later told me that were the ones truly responsible for this horror they had unleashed on us. When he held me I knew it wasn't just to comfort me.... he was also making a promise.. to never let the same thing, or anything.. ever happen to me.


	4. Reunion

It had been one year since Hannah's death ...365 days ago, today..we lost our beloved sister.  
Now, Josh was making us meet back up on the mountain as a way to get closure after what had happened.. I don't know how this helped him  
but the memory of my sister was a terrible one for me and the last thing i needed was a reminder .  
The prank that our friends had played on her that time.... I began to realize that according to even Hannah herself, she deserved it  
for trying to lure in someone who was already in a relationship .  
But I didn't want to think about that either so I dropped the subject from her mind.

I was sitting in the cable car , headed towards the shooting range near the cabin .. I didn't want to go to the cabin until everyone else arrived  
but then i remembered Josh was there alone and decided i better go check up on him and keep him company.   
As the cable car stopped i bent over and picked up my bags. I had bundled up this time to avoid the cold , it also gave me a way to bring more clothes  
by carrying them on my body for whatever i didnt fit into the suitcase or bag.   
I got out and closed the semi rusty door behind me as the cold wind outside started whipping at my hair and back ; Someone should really oil up the door hinges on this thing.

I started walking towards the cabin and tried not to think about how dark it was or the noises coming from the woods, i had mostly gotten over  
my fear of what happened but some of it still lingered as if it was warning me it could happen again. I saw the faint glow from the cabin home and after picking up the rifle from a barrel in front of the shooting range, i headed towards the light.

 

Sam and Chris arrived at the cable car about 15 minutes later and loaded their things into it as they got in. "Don't you think it's creepy that he wanted us all to come back here?"   
Sam asked. Chris's arms were splayed out to the sides and his head was slightly tilted back , something about a headache that came on possibly from the cold.   
"yeah its kinda weird but we would be assholes if we didn't at least give him this much, after what we did. "   
Sam nodded slightly "still doesn't feel right though...and that we never found her body is just.."  
All of a sudden Sam felt Chris's hand on her shoulder and he gave her a solemn look   
The rest of the ride was in silence .

Ashley was looking through the binoculars somewhere near the shed with the wanted poster stapled to the side of it.   
"oh.. hello there, those two seem to be getting friendly.....and not in the friendzone kind of way" she said as she zoomed in the vision. 

"BOO!" 

"AAHHH" Ashley nearly jumped out of her skin as Matt popped up in her field of vision, blocking her view. She backed away from the binoculars and looked at Matt, punching him lightly on the shoulder "you fucking jerk!" she said still gasping for air.   
Matt was laughing as she came down from the panic "Oh come on it was just a jumpscare, i didnt mean to scare you this badly though. "   
"so what were you looking at?" he asked Ashley as he pointed to the binoculars . 

She contemplated lying then realized that not only did she not have good reason to because he deserved to know, but also she had no right to keep him from knowing.  
"take a look " she responded  
He walked over to it and peeked at what she had been watching   
"what the fuck?! ugh!! that son of a bitch .."  
"im sure it was nothing Matt.. I -"  
" Is it EVER nothing with Em? Jeez that bitch can't keep it in her pants" he stopped and put a hand over his mouth   
" I didn't mean it like that I just..."  
"It's none of my business "ashley responded  
they gave each other an understanding look and headed to the cabin.

 

I walked through the front doors of the lodge and saw Josh trying to start a fire. I put down my bags and the sound attracted his attention, he looked up and his face lit up as he saw me. "Beth!" he ran up to me and hugged me "how you been kiddo?"   
"im fine josh , thanks. how you holding up?"  
"best i can" he responded   
"And the therapy...? i mean did it-"  
He held up a hand " i dont wanna talk about that right now , Beth"  
"ok then, whatever you say"  
he smiled at her.... that smile she barely ever saw anymore because of the tragedy last year and his depression even before that.  
He caressed my cheek and then i caught a glimpse of something else in his eyes..i couldn't quite grasp what he was trying to say and before i realized it his face was barely an inch away from mine and our lips were almost touching, I didn't know why exactly it was happening all i know is i didnt want it to stop  
but thats when everyone else burst in through the front door .. i quickly drew back startled but josh slowly...reluctantly, moved away from me.


	5. Close for comfort

Sam and Chris had been the ones to burst in with Ashley following behind them . They were talking loudly to each other .. something about Ashley and how she needed to get a boyfriend and Chris's face flushing and denying having a crush on Ashley for years to avoid any further humiliation. 

"Oh finally! Josh help me out here" Chris pleaded in a half serious half joking tone 

Josh put his hands up with a wickedly handsome smile "hey man, I learned not to get between two girls in a heated argument ! It never ends well." He replied. There was humor in his tone. He seemed to be enjoying watching Sam torment him about hiss love life. 

"Oh come on Josh. Don't tell me you can't handle a little drama ." I responded 

Josh leaned against the wall near the fireplace mantle , that sly grin still on his face and one leg crossed in front of the other . "Sweetie I can handle drama and a fight if it comes down to it." He said as he folded his arms "But I won't make the mistake of doing so when there are girls involved." He responded simply . 

"Oh? Scared are we?" 

"Hey! I won't deny it ." Josh said putting his hands up "girls can be vicious creatures." He said   
and discreetly gave Beth a wink 

Sam laughed at that and Chris held his hands together as if in prayer and said "preach!" 

Now they were all laughing despite themselves. 

 

Ashley wrapped her arms around herself , shivering . "Damn it's cold!" 

"Oh shit . Sorry guys I was going to build a fire..." 

"And what happened to that plan?" Chris asked  
"Couldn't accomplish something so simple." 

Josh raised an eyebrow "actually I think some idiot came in and interrupted me." He had thrown some logs into the fireplace and was squeezing kerosene on them from the bottle and stopped "something about not being able to handle a few girls teasing him a little for being too scared to tell a little girl he likes her." 

Chris was put on the spot again and reacted in the only way he could think of. He grabbed some of the snow that had fallen on the ground from their clothes and hurled it at him. 

Josh moved his head quickly and the snow missed him by about an inch. He was chuckling at the failed attempt. "Hey!" He said pointing to Chris "don't deflect man I hear it's unhealthy." 

"I'll keep it in mind." Chris said mockingly 

 

"Why don't we all just get upstairs and pick our rooms.. I have a feeling we're going to have some trouble figuring out what room to put everyone in so we don't end up with dead bodies in the mmorning." She said as she headed upstairs, carefully balancing herself and her luggage. 

Ashley was shaking her head and smiling. She heaved a sigh and nodded following Sam to the guest rooms. 

"Hey wait up.." Chris said , as he dragged himself and his duffel bag and suitcase after them. 

I put my hands on my hips and whirled around to face Josh . "So....." I started "who are you going to be sharing a room with ... Without killing by morning." I said , smiling. 

Josh took out a match from the box and struck it against the side of the box. It flared up in front of him, dangerously close to his face... The light danced in his eyes and played with the eccentric colors in them. "Well.... " He said as he held the match for a moment before throwing it into the fireplace . "I can give you two guesses." He said playfully as the lighter fluid sparked and the flames engulfed the wood. He turned to her "but you're only going to need one." He finished , turning his gaze towards her as his eyes bore into hers . 

She felt her cheeks flush and laughed nervously . "Well.. then why bother with guessing games right?" She said 

He moved his headd slightly towards the light of the fire "right."


	6. Author's note

Hopefully new chapter coming soon .. either today or in a few days :)   
Sorry to keep you guys waiting.


	7. Split up

While josh and I were getting our things upstairs in the room we were supposed to share, Mike Burst in with Jess and Matt followed behind them with Emily. They did not seem like they were in a good mood and I was already wary of where this was going but I went to our room while he dealt with them, giving me a shrug before saying "it's fine , I'll take care of the tantrum prone kids while you get the room arranged and all that. " I nodded and headed upstairs . 

Emily turned to Josh, her hands on her hips with an expression of disgust and her usual anger "Excuse me ?!" Did you seriously just call me a fucking child? " 

"Yeah you're right ...you have a totally mature grip on your emotions. I forget sometimes."  
He responded sarcastically 

"Ugh! Whatever... at least I'm not some stupid whore who can't keep her lips from suctioning Mike's face every spare moment I have." 

"Jealous much?" Jess said, she was already feeling the power shift in her favor ... why wouldn't Emily be jealous . But soon the power was back in Emily's hands as usual 

"Oh please, you can have him sweetie , there's plenty more where he came from ..been there done that so quit acting like you just won a prize." 

"Do you believe this slut." Jess screamed in frustration .

" Hey, Hey!! This is not what we came here for , ok? " Josh raised his voice at them. "This is not helping me and it's ruining everyone's day so can you guys please just relax and get along for 10 goddamn minutes while we figure out what room you guys are gonna be in." 

They all quieted down , Jess wasn't too happy about it , but she folded her arms across her chest and gave him a vague nod. "Thank you." I think it's already obvious you four can't stand each other he said , motioning with his hand between the two couples . "So Jess and Mike you two can have the room at the end of the hall , and Matt and Em, you guys are down the second hallway to the left." 

Matt and Emily headed down the other hall to the left and they all heard the door to their room shut behind them. Once they were out of sight , Mike walked up to Josh "so...man, where are you gonna sleep?" Josh looked back at Mike "with Beth , ironically it isn't my sibling that gets on my nerves ... it's the rest of you." One corner of his lips tugged up into a half smile. "Oh come on buddy , we're not that bad." Mike said as he threw his arm around Josh's neck. "Whatever helps you sleep tonight Mike." Josh said before pushing his arm away and said "you guys stay safe alright ?" 

"Don't worry, man, we always use protection." 

"Ugh! Dude I so did not need that imagery right now." 

Mike laughed as he wrapped his arm around Jess's waist and they both made their way to the end of the hall , Jess was shaking her head but eventually she slipped up and laughed too. 

After hearing their door shut he headed to the room he was going to share tonight. 

 

He opened the door to find the blanket pulled back along with the covers and was frozen in awe, Beth was wearing a white lace nightie with satin ribbons on the ends , he could tell it was somewhat see through . 

I was blushing... "w-what?" 

**switch to Beth's perspective**

"Nothing... I just.... is that what you're sleeping in ?"

"Yeah," i said almost defensively ." Is there a problem with that."

No, no .. I just ..." he seemed nervous and ran a hand through his hair , looking down at the floor before looking back up at me . He laughed nervously before replying " I guess I, just not used to you looking like that ...you look both innocent and mature at the same time." 

"So....?" 

His gaze focused on me again only this time it seemed like something deeper in his eyes and his voice sounded a bit husky as he spoke. "I'm not used to that Beth , I'm used to only seeing one side of you..the innocent one." 

I was blushing furiously now .. my hands gripping my shoulders. "Sorry...I didn't wanna make you feel awkward or anything ." 

He shook his head, its fine Beth there's nothing you need to apologize for ." He came over and raised my head up gently by my cheeks , planting a kiss on my forehead. I felt better almost instantly enough to grab his hand , and then sit on the bed and pull him on top of me and just as his face comes close to mine, he stops. All my confidence and clarity of the situation drop almost immediately. "Josh?" 

He looks at me with a sad smile "you can't tease me like this Beth ... I really don't know how much more of this I can take. I think I should give you a little time before I let either of us go any further.." I nodded my head slowly and felt him caress the side of my cheek . "Tonight , I just want to hold you and feel you in my arms." "I don't think either of us knows what these feelings are exactly.. not yet.. or how deep they go.. but I think we should just give us some more time. 

I nodded and he lifted himself off me and to the other side of the bed . I turned on my side and tried to sleep quickly but I felt his body curl around mine from behind , strong and safe like always .. and keeping me warm because this nightie was obviously a bad idea I thought to myself.... I just wanted him to see me..more of me than anyone would accept. 

"Hey , Josh?" 

"Mmhm?" 

"Can i give you a good night kiss?" 

"Yeah...um ..sure.." he seemed nervous like he wasn't sure what to expect. I turned around and kissed him gently on the lips." 

He was surprised but he didn't fight it , I turned back around and after a moment I felt him pull me tighter against him, his lips practically grazing the back of my neck. He sighed as if he suddenly felt light and carefree ... but I felt anticipation and hunger for more... this was going to be a long restless night for her. 

 

 

 

Ok guys , hope you enjoy this new chapter.. I know things are going a bit slow .. at least for me... with their relationship ..or maybe it's just me! Idk you guys let me know in the comments what you think and if you have any ideas let me know . I'm gonna go to bed now because it's almost 2am here lol good night guys ! :)


	8. New territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I have to updated in a while guys, been a little busy lately. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this little treat.

I felt the sun's rays against my eyelids as they fluttered open. I had forgotten to close the blinds and normally I would hate that , to be interrupted from my sleep but in a strange way I welcomed the sun today, it was bright and warm and as loving as the man's arms around me . I looked down to see Josh's arm had curled around my stomach ..... maybe in his sleep. 

In a way I was hoping he would wake up but in a way I also hoped he wouldnt wake up at all not only because of the thoughts racing through my mind of how I might lose control and do with him what I imagined repeatedly in my head but also because I wanted to stay in bed with him all day , just like this ... without anyone interrupting this blissful peace , contentment that comes from being alone with someone you trust. 

I heard josh start to stir and decided to turn around , I grabbed his arm and turned my body to face him and weaved my fingers through his . His face looked so peaceful , so beautiful just laying there . His eyes slowly opened and I felt a fear rise in my chest that this moment was over quickly after it began , I tried to pull my fingers away from his but he was mostly awake now and his mind grasped the situation quickly. He tightened his grip on mine again and pulled our hands to his lips, kissing my fingers . 

"Hey...... morning." 

"Yes .... it's a good one too , you forgot that part." 

I gave a nervous chuckle he pulled his other arm out from under his pillow and brushed some stray hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear as I raised my head a little to help him. 

"I should wash up ."

"Yeah me too . I'll come with you." 

I froze , my expression I'm assuming was shocked because he seemed to mirror mine for a moment 

"What is it ?" 

"You're... going to .. join me ?" 

He smiled at me and got up from the bed , releasing my fingers and responded with " Well... i don't see why not . Unless you're not comfortable with it .... but I am your brother , so it's kind of not an option , you gotta get over that fear of men , sis." 

"Oh haha , Very funny." I said sarcastically from the bed before pushing the covers aside and going into the bathroom to brush my teeth. 

5 minutes later , after putting on my robe , stepping into my sneakers, and putting my hair into a bun , we were both at the sink brushing our teeth.

We were standing only a foot or so apart and he kept glancing at me from the corner of his eyes , I wouldn't admit it but that was the excuse I was using to glance back at him. 

"What?" 

He shook his head to imply it was nothing 

I rinsed my mouth out and washed my face quickly . 

"In a hurry aren't we?" 

"Is there a problem with that?" 

He gave an exaggerated shake of his head and raise of his shoulders , teasing me . 

I raised an eyebrow "hey you do whatever makes you more comfortable.... or you know, helps you avoid confrontation ." His voice muffled at the last moment , with the foam in his mouth before he spit and rinsed out his mouth . 

I shook my head as I stepped over to the shower and turned the handle . 

"And what would I avoid confronting exactly?" 

"Who knows .... could be the sink , could be the mirror... or could be the person that's near those things ." He gave me a knowing smile

"You're such an idiot." 

He shrugs as he puts his toothbrush back in a holder. 

I untie my bathrobe and hang it on a hook on the wall then start to undress I know he can see me through his peripheral vision because I notice his jaw slightly clench as he tries to focus on what he's doing . He quickly washes his face and cleans his ears . I try to hurry the process and throw my clothes on the ground as I step into the shower and close the door . 

The warm water calms me and feels nice the moment it hits my skin I feel like all my worries and the stress in my body melts away before I realize I forgot to bring a towel into the shower with me ... sometimes I get water or soap in my eyes and need to wipe them . I cautiously asked josh for one. 

"Hey...uh , do you think you could hand me a towel?" 

"Yeah ..... sure..." his voice sounded lower and more guttural. 

I opened the shower door a crack and stepped closer to the opening to grab it but he reached inside and handed me a towel, for a moment his hand brushed against my bare navel , dangerously close to my pelvis , it sent a wave of stimulation across the entire lower region of my body and even felt like it moved upward, to my shoulders and my breasts. 

I cleared my throat "thanks." I almost sounded scared , maybe of my own reaction. 

He made a nonchalant sound as if it hadn't phased him ... as if it hadn't been intentional ..... but I knew both were a farce... he knew exactly what he was doing or had done and he felt something too , I was sure of it , because his hand almost clenched into a fist as he pulled his hand away from my body where it made contact. 

 

"I'm gonna go make some breakfast..... you want anything?" 

"Yeah , would you make pancakes and sausage ? If it isn't too much trouble."

"I'll make you anything you want."  
"See you downstairs. " 

I heard the door open and then click shut. He was gone . 

I could finally relax in the shower again, but that was the worst part. Maybe it was a good thing though , otherwise i wouldn't be able to focus on anything but him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoping to add a new chapter in a few days . By the end of this week or the beginning of next week at the latest, sorry for the delay.

The next few chapters might have more intimate scenes between josh and Beth but they may also start including the scenes where the psycho finally comes into play and starts to cause trouble for the other characters. Too bad the psycho won’t be the only thing they confront eventually.


	10. The cards are revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and josh start to get closer . Ashley and Chris end up lost in the woods. And everyone gets to know exactly what they’re up against.

After I showered , I stepped out of the glass door , the steam enveloping the entire bathroom. I grabbed a towel and dried off . I let the towel drop from around my shoulders and opened the cupboard where I put my dry clothes. I quickly got dressed , pulling on a tank top and my underwear. The underwear had a lace trim, it was harmless and it wasn’t even anything like lingerie but because of that little detail , it seemed provocative.  
I quickly pulled on a T-shirt , not bothering with a bra since those tend to really either hurt me or make me feel like I’m suffocating and constricted, and I quickly threw on some jeans. 

Opening the door , I headed out of the bathroom and the bedroom and went downstairs to join them for breakfast. 

As soon as I got to the kitchen isle near the stove , josh turned around and seeing it was me he smiled and came over to the counter where he had arranged a few plates , sliding some eggs and bacon onto my plate before kissing my forehead. “Morning, sunshine.” I laughed lightly as he put down the spatula and the pan and folded his arms , facing me . A kitchen towel slung over his shoulder. “What’s so funny?” 

I shrugged my shoulders In a mocking way and shook my head . “I guess I’ve just never seen you so carefree and.....dare I say it .... playful?” 

He grinned at me “oh I think there’s a lot of sides to me that you havent seen yet.”  
It wasn’t meant to sound so suggestive but it did . 

I looked down , chewing on the inside of my lip “ah, I see....”

Just then Sam came down with Chris , apparently they were having a race to see who was going to make it down the stairs first. “You know I’m gonna win” Chris shouted  
“You wish, nerd!” Sam shot back. They were both giggling and their footsteps pounded on the wooden flooring. 

They were followed by Ashley “wow Chris , I didn’t realize you could be so childish”

“Hey! First one down gets to pick their breakfast! Of course I’m going to take on her challenge. “

Ashley acted annoyed but you could tell she was amused. 

Mike and Jesse were hugging each other around the waist and as usual mike threw some sassy remarks around , he wasn’t afraid to tease anyone. Him and Jess almost seemed like an old married couple. 

Apparently Emily and Matt were still sleeping , late risers.

It was a good morning and we all had some fun.

Eventually the afternoon rolled around and things calmed down a bit.

Unfortunately though Emily and Jess really must have brought up some touchy subject because they were at each other’s throats again that day and it was starting to get dark our so I had a feeling it wasn’t going to be a peaceful night but josh stepped in again.

“Alright guys , you know what ? I think you can use a break. I can’t just keep having you guys fight like this anymore. Mike, look man I don’t wanna be rude or make you feel like I’m throwing you out or anything ... but there’s a cabin a few miles from here , it’s technically ours since it came with the property. Maybe you and Jess can stay there ?”

Jess got offended by that “are you kidding me? Why the hell should we be the ones to leave ?”

Mike gave her a meaningful look. There’s no way Emily was going to downsize or even brave the elements for a few miles by going back out there.

Emily noticed and gave Jess a smirk. She won . Yet again. 

Jess finally spoke up after giving Emily a nasty look “ fine, anything to get me away from her! I can’t take her bullshit or her condescending attitude . You’re not better than any of us sweetheart, you just think you are"”

“Sure ... sure...” Emily responded noncommittally 

Mike took the reigns “come on Jess, let’s just leave this mess behind us . We can still enjoy our time here.” He helped her calm down and change her mood as he got their bags together. 

Josh felt awkward and unsure of what to do or say and it showed , he was standing there standoffish , rubbing the back of his neck, his head slightly bowed. A nervous habit. I could tell this really upset him.

Mike reassured him though before they left. “Look man , it’s not your fault. I get it. We’ll be fine .. as soon as we get there and get settled this will all fix itself.” 

He extended his hand and josh removed his hand from his neck and shook Mike’s “thanks, man.” 

“No worries. Mike gave a small smile before he was back to his upbeat self as usual. He clapped his hands together “so , let’s go check out that cabin!”  
“Come on , babe.” Mike motioned for Jess to follow and they both went out the front door , we heard them talking vaguely outside before their voices drifted off into the distance. 

Matt seemed tired of the feud too and looked at Emily with chagrin “was that really necessary?” 

Emily didn’t respond for a moment . “It’s better than before..... besides, now we definitely won’t be bothered anymore ... and neither will they . As far as I see it , it’s the best solution .” 

“Thanks , josh.” She said before taking Matt’s hand and leading him upstairs . I actually heard her whisper an apology to Matt and give a brief explanation and what sounded like a thank you , presumably for understanding and sticking by her. Funny..... I didn’t think Emily did apologies. 

 

 

Chris was kneeling by the fire , shaking his head but Ashley looked uncomfortable so she spoke up “hey, Chris ... you want to help me find something to do ? I’m sure there’s some board games or maybe we can some cards and play poker.”

“Seriously ? At a time like this?” 

“Hey , you don’t need to be such a douche ! I think it’s a great idea . Besides, what else were you going to do? Read?”

“How do you know I wasn’t ?” 

Josh walked past them and dropped himself down on the couch , the soft cushion making a dent as he put his weight on it.

“ come on Chris ... we’re bored, they just ruined the mood , and ....” 

She tried to whisper the next part and made certain movements hinting at us “it’s a bit awkward.” 

Chris looked at us then back at her , a little confused . Yes josh seemed a bit stressed but Christ thought he could use some company . 

Josh had a bit of humor dancing in his eyes “ real subtle, Ashley.” 

She glanced back at him from the fire for a moment, then looked down ... embarrassed , before she turned back to Chris.

“Hey , how about we make some S’mores?” Chris suggested

“That....actually sounds like a pretty good idea... I’m craving something sweet. And we’ve barely eaten anything since breakfast.” I said 

Alright then, Chris looked excited, rubbing his hands together. “I’ll go get the supplies.” He hurried into the kitchen humming to himself.

Ashley put her hand on her forehead , trying to hide her amusement. 

We ate s’more after s’more . Stacking up the ingredients, heating them, and enjoying the small pleasures in life until our hands were covered in chocolate , our lips were coated with it , the graham cracker crumbs sticking to the corner of our lips .

Ashley and Chris went to look for those board games but she mentioned they might just snoop and find out our family’s dark hidden past. 

“What dark hidden past?” I mused

“Everyone’s got one.” Ashley informed us

“Is there something you know that we don’t?” Josh shot back 

“We will see, young one , we shall see.” She tapped her fingers together in a mock evil gesture and since the power was put out by the storm, she did look a bit menacing in the flickering light of the fire. The fire that was starting to die down .

They disappeared up the stairs. But since they hadn’t been back in about 10 Minutes ... we decided to just relax and enjoy the comfortable couch. The fire was actually starting to make me sleepy . And I curled up on the couch next to josh . 

Josh motioned for me to move forward and slid his body behind mine so he was laying behind me, pressed up against me , and threw his leg over mine. I felt my eyes start to close until his lips brushed my ear and I felt his hot breath blow against it . Suddenly I was wide awake....


End file.
